Minha doce, Sarada
by Papabu
Summary: Conjunto de One-shot do nosso casal SasuSaku, e da filha deles Sarada Uchiha !
1. Chapter 1

Naquele instante que abri meus olhos, me percorriam sensações e emoções no meu peito. Seria um sonho? Uma doce ilusão?

Não? Não. Eu realmente era pai. Pai de uma menina linda, inteligente e carinhosa. Era incrível como o sorriso da minha filha iluminava todos os cantos dessa casa. Eu estava feliz, eu estava completo.

Carinhosamente olhei para o lado da cama, aonde se encontrava uma mulher de cabelos róseos, agarrada a um lençol branco que colocara ao lado do seu rosto, ela sorria, ela era um anjo em forma de ser humano, sem dúvidas o sorriso vinha dos mesmos pensamentos grandiosos que eu tinha com nossa filha. Minhas mulheres. Sakura e Sarada. Eu era um homem de sorte, e sempre me perguntava se eu merecia tanto assim do amor dessas duas.

Sakura se mexia carinhosamente sobre nossa cama de casal, com delicadeza abracei-a pela cintura, me permitindo logo pela manhã sentir _**o doce perfume dela**_. Dos seus lábios formou-se um sorriso completo, virando-se o seu rosto, que agora se encontrava na frente do meu.

_''Ah sim, ela definitivamente era um anjo.''_

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, sorrindo um para o outro. Sem pressa depositei um beijo em sua testa. Enquanto ela atrapalhadamente, me deitava assim que pudesse encostar sua cabeça no meu ombro.

–_Sasuke-kun...?_ Falou ela gentil, mantendo suavemente aquele sorriso no rosto.

_- __Hm ...?_

_–__Eu estou feliz!_ Respondeu, apertando-me desajeitadamente em um abraço a lado. Soltei, sem percebe um leve esboço de satisfação, que não era exatamente para ser visto. Mas Sakura, se virou, mantendo um novo contato com meus olhos. Seu rosto era agora iluminado, por uma fecha de luz que invadia o nosso quarto, fazendo seus olhos esmeraldas se iluminarem de maneira graciosa. E mesmo que _pudesse _me manter no controle sempre, **_eu não queria_**_. Ver aquela mulher, me fazia perder as estribeiras, arriscar qualquer coisa, eu a amava tanto, e em hipótese alguma queria ficar longe dela, sentir os seus toques os seus beijos, eram uma bênção para mim._

Por quanto tempo eu havia negado a felicidade ?

Hoje e sempre quero ficar ao lado dela, quero sentir todos os dias, seus toques, seu perfume, seus beijos quentes. Não me vejo sem a Sakura, nunca me vi sem ela.

Tomei-a em meus braços e a beijei. Certamente não sairíamos tão cedo daquele quarto.


	2. Desejo de Grávida

– Não, não pode ser. Se lamentava Sasuke consigo mesmo, na frente do ''velhinho do Ramen'', que agora tarde da noite se encontrava fechado. - A Sakura vai me matar.

**Desejo de Grávida**

**(Próximo capítulo bônus)**

No período em que Sakura estava grávida, tudo ocorreu bem. Por ser uma ninja médica, conceituada sabia exatamente tudo o que, devia ser feito, além de Tsunade que sempre estava atenta a sua ex-aluna. E Sasuke, como um ótimo marido, super protetor, estava ao lado da mulher a cada minuto, o que ás vezes, Sakura temia que ele explodisse um dia de tanta preocupação.

Encontrava-se deitados na cama, Sakura estava encostada a cabeça sobre o ombro do Sasuke, que carinhosamente mexia nos cabelos róseos da sua amada. Com a outra mão, Sasuke pousou na barriga de sua esposa, que já estava enorme, não podendo deixar de sorrir, depositou um beijo meigo nos lábios, vermelhos cativantes dela, com um leve gosto de cereja. O beijo foi logo interrompido por um sussurro vindo de Sakura.

– Ramen! Falou Sakura se aproximando mais perto de Sasuke. – Sasuke, eu estou com desejo! Agora o sussurro tinha virado um pedido de socorro.

– Desejo? Como assim, Sakura? Sasuke se perguntava inocente sobre o desejo que Sakura acabara de falar, ela nunca teve isso.

– Sasuke, geralmente mulheres grávidas, tem desejos. Isso é normal! Além disso... Sakura fez um aceno para que Sasuke se aproximasse mais ainda. – Dizem que se a mulher passa desejo, o filho obviamente nascera com a cara da comida que a mulher desejou. Sakura falava sussurrando, como se alguém pudesse escuta-los.

Mesmo não levando fé, é achando que aquele papo de '' se a mulher passa desejo, o filho obviamente nascera com cara da comida que a mulher desejou.'' Um completo absurdo, levantou com cuidado, sentando-se na cama ao lado da mulher.

– Você acredita mesmo nisso, que o filho nasce com cara... Falava Sasuke, enquanto foi interrompido pela sua esposa que agora, se encontrava sentada ao seu lado.

– Sasuke...!

– Tudo bem, me diga. O que você esta desejando? Dizia enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos, com as pequenas mãos da sua amada.

– Ramen! Afirmou com um sorriso doce, em sua direção.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando ver qualquer sinal de riso ou divertimento, naquele rosto angelical na sua frente, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, Sakura tinha um rosto firme e positivo, esperando a resposta tão desejada que ela queria ouvir. Ramen, definitivamente não era coisa que Sasuke, pensava que sua esposa teria vontade, ele podia imaginar o Naruto pedindo tal coisa, não Sakura.

–Sabe que horas são ? O velhote do ramen, deve estar fechado a muito tempo. Talvez

Sakura o olhou repreendendo, ela sabia que era muito tarde para que qualquer lugar estivesse aberto, mas não tinha jeito, seu desejo era maior. Sasuke observava ela, sua afeição mostrava uma gentil compreensão, mais ele conhecia muito bem sua esposa. Deu um sorriso aberto em direção a mulher, que olhou para ele sem entender muito bem. Depositando um beijo suave na testa dela, quebrando o silêncio logo em seguida.

– O que eu não faço por você, meu amor !

Sakura agora mostrava todos os dentes perfeitos em um sorriso enorme, pulando meio sem jeito, no colo do seu amado que recebeu de muito bom agrado, lhe enchendo de beijos. Afinal, ele era louco por essa mulher, ele faria tudo por ela, somente por ela. Pegaria esse ramen de qualquer jeito, naquela noite, ele sabia que estava ferrado.


	3. Desejo de Grávida (Bônus)

Os ventos gelados balançavam alegremente o cabelo do jovem moço, que ali se amaldiçoava por não estar mais agasalhado. Sasuke caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, mantendo qualquer pequena esperança que fosse, que o velhote do ramen estivesse aberto, ele voltariapara casa, Sakura ficaria satisfeita e ele poderia, se deliciar com o cheiro de sua esposa e os carinhos dela.

Mas ao se tirar dos próprios desvaneios, é encarar a realidade de fato. Como esperado, isso não seria tão fácil, não havia ninguém ali, ninguém que pudesse ajuda-ló, ele estava sem nada, é sem o maldito ramen.

-_Não, não pode ser. _Se lamentava Sasuke consgio mesmo, na frente do ''**velhinho do ramen**'' que agora tarde da noite se encontrava fechado. -_ A Sakura vai me matar._

_Será que dá para piorar? _Pensou Sasuke, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e olhava para cima com os olhos fechados, desejando que aquilo não passasse de um sonho horrível. Uma gota de água caiu sobre sua bochecha, fazendo-o despertar e suspirar derrotado.

_-Sim, sempre tem como ficar pior. _Resmungou sozinho,voltando a andar. Ele sabia exatamente quem poderia ajuda-lo e iria até lá. _Ele deve ter uma fonte de ramen, na sua casa._ Pensou, soltando um espirro atrás do outro. _**Ele ficaria doente**_.

Em Konoha caia um pé d'agua.

Impaciente Sasuke bateu na porta da casa do seu amigo, esperando que não demorasse, afinal se continuasse ali fora, morreria congelado. Os gritos de Naruto se aproximavam cada vez mais, afimrando que ele estava perto de abrir a bendita porta.

-_Bastardo!_ dizia com um semblante totalmente eufórico, até o sorriso enorme murchar e ver a situação em que Sasuke, se encontrava. _- Sakura-chan te expulsou de casa? _Dizia ele agora se divertindo da própria conclusão.

_- Cala a boca! Não me faça quebrar a sua cara. _Bufou Sasuke, **como sempre **Naruto o tirava do sério.

_- HAHAHAHAHAH, você é um bastardo mesmo! _Gargalhava Naruto, colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo biquinho.

_Qual a idade mental dele ? _Pensava Sasuke, quando via as frescuras que seu amigo, fazia na sua frente.

Sasuke estava preste a socar a cara do seu amigo, quando espirrou, para alivio de Naruto. Que por certo momento, olhou sério para o amigo, ele se encontrava todo molhado, é seu nariz parecia mais um pimentão, tudo isso o resultado que o frio lhe estava causando.

_- O que esta esperando? Entre Bastardo! _Naruto falou deixando de lado suas piadas, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse logo.

Sasuke encontrava-se com roupas secas agora, agasalhado, protegido do frio é tão_** chamativo**_ quanto não queria estar. Naruto havia emprestado roupas suas para Sasuke, mesmo que se sentisse totalmente desconfortável por estar usando essas roupas laranjas, do tipo _''Oh olhe para mim, aqui, é eu mesmo... eu não pareço uma abóbora saltitante?'' _já que não eram exatamente o seu perfil, mas Sasuke as aceitou, já que as suas se encontravam inutilizadas_._

Sasuke se dirigiu a sala com a sua roupa colorida, aonde encontrou Naruto e Hinata, abraçados. Naruto realmente havia crescido, não deixado o lado babaca dele, ele estava mais que feliz do que nunca, ele tinha amor afinal de contas. E por um momento ele pensou se Naruto tinha problemas também,com os desejos de grávida da Hinata.

_-Olha Hinata, até que o bastardo do Sasuke combina com laranja._ Falou virando-se para o amigo, apontando um dedo em direção a ele. Sasuke por sua vez, estava furioso pelas provocações que recebia do Naruto, desde que chegou. Quebrando o momento de divertimento do Naruto em _**'' Como tirar onda com a cara de um Uchiha''**_, foi a vez do Sasuke se pronúnciar.

_-Dobe, preciso de sua ajuda._ Anunciou Sasuke

Naruto ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, não entendendo aonde Sasuke queria chegar. Sasuke não era do tipo de pessoa que pedia ajuda,ainda mais para o Naruto. Para ele chegar nesse ponto, _tinha que ser algo realmente grave_.

_-Preciso do seu ramen_. Concluiu Sasuke.

Logo depois a casa foi embalada em um som frenético, dos gritos vindos do Naruto. Se tinha algo que Naruto, não dividiria_ com ninguém_, _a menos com a sua mulher_, era _seu ramen_. _Aquilo vindo do Sasuke era praticamente um insulto. Ele iria quebrar a cara daquele, bastardo sem jeito. _

Depois de muita gritaria, insultos que vinham da parte de ambos, cadeira voando de um lado para o no cantinho da cozinha, olhava tudo aquilo perplexa, imaginado o que ela poderia fazer, para chamar atenção de ambos para pararem com aquela zona. Afinal estava muito tarde, Kohona inteira acordaria com os berros desses dois, sem falar que a casa já se encontrava em caos.

Com certza dificuldade, Hinata pegou um vaso de flores e jogou literalmente no chão, fazendo ambos olharem para ela, com um olhar _**''Não olha para mim, a culpá é todinha dele.''**_

_-Parem vocês dois, vocês parecem duas crianças. Olhem a bagunça que fizeram! Antes de qualquer coisa vocês vão arrumar TUDO isso aqui. _Apesar de toda gentileza e delicadeza, que uma mulher como a Hinata tinha, ela sabia quando exatamente jogar as cartas na mesa.

Naruto foi correndo arrumar toda a bagunça que aquela confusão tinha resultado. Sasuke bravejou mas acabou também ajudando, seu amigo. Ambos reclamavam sem parar por estarem fazendo isso. Uma vez ou outra eles começavam a se provocar, e a discurssão parecia que voltaria a qualquer momento, até a Hinata ameaçar quebrar mais outro vaso de flores, o que fazia eles ficarem quietinhos. Afinal seria mais coisa para eles limparem.

A chuva já havia passado, deixando apenas o vento gelado em Kohona. Depois de um bom tempo, terminando os estragos que haviam sido feitos na casa do Naruto. Sasuke se encontrava sentando em um dos sofás, seus olhos penetrantes encaravam o chão, em busca de uma solução, mas nada vinha em sua mente estava indo se levantar e caminhando até a porta, já que Naruto não daria o ramen de jeito nenhum, não haveria mais motivos de estar lá. _O melhor era ir ao aconchego,de sua esposa na sua casa ou do sofá, aonde provavelmente dormiria esta noite_. Antes que pudesse pegar na maçantea da porta, vinha Naruto caminhando em sua direção, com a Hinata logo atrás. E antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Naruto me direcionou um pote.

_- Dobe, leve antes que a Sakura surte com você. _Pronunciou Naruto com um sorriso nos lábios, colocando o pote de ramen nas maos do amigo. Sasuke fez um aceno com a cabeça,como agradecimento deixando escapar um sorriso singelo. Estava agradecido por não voltar para casa de mãos vazias! Despediu-se de Hinata e Naruto, e voltou a caminhar pelas ruas que agora estavam literalmente vazias, ouvindo perfeitamente o que o amigogritava pela porta de sua casa.

**''Você vai me pagar amanhã dez rodadas de ramen, bastardo.''**

Adentrou dentro de sua casa, as luzes encontravam-se todas apagadas, menos a do corredor que ia em direção ao quarto aonde Sakura estava. Ele parou na porta, olhando para a criatura doce que estava enrolada nos lençóis, com uma camisola rosa bebe, que realçava as belas curvas que sua amada possuía. _Sakura grávida era encantador aos olhos de quem a via._

Ele se sentou na beirada na cama, desejando que a mulher não acordasse, pois queria admira-la mais e mais. Passou a mão no cabelo de Sakura,_ retirando a franja que escondia a beleza surreal do seu rosto_, encaixando amigavelmente atrás do seu ouvido. Por um momento súbito lembrou do ramen, perguntou para sí mesmo se acordaria sua mulher ou não. Afinal se a filha deles nascessem mesmo com a cara de ramen? Com uma certa incerteza, balançou carinhosamente o ombro de sua amada, chamando-a.

Sakura se mexeu lentamente, murmurando algo engraçado dos seus lábios. Abriu os olhos devagar, olhando a figura ali na sua frente, perplexa deu um salto para ficar sentada, podendo ter um visão melhor do seu marido.

_-Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?_ Olhava atentamente para o jovem que se encontrava na sua frente, sentados na cama. Sasuke estava com o cabelo úmido, seus olhos estvama fundos, seu nariz estava inchado e um pouco avermelhado do que o normal. Ele estava tão gelado, e suas roupas?! _Que malditas roupas são essas ?! _O laranja estravagante denunciava que só podia ser roupas de um tal loiro.

Esperando que Sasuke se pronuncia-se e explicasse tudo que havia ocorrido, Sakura o olhava carinhosamente, mas Sasuke nada falou, apenas depositou um beijo na testa de sua esposa, colocando o pote que contia ramen em suas pequenas mãos. Sakura por um minuto, olhando aquele pote em suas mãos, lembrou do seu desejo, lembrou que Sasuke havia saído em busca. E pela aparência de Sasuke, aquela tarefa não tinha sido tão fácil.

Sasuke agora se encotrava com suas devidas vestimentas. Enquanto contava a esposa tudo, que tinha acontecido_ naquela noite maluca_, Sakura o curava, dando-lhe a ele um chá que continha ervas, _elas funcionariam perfeitamente para aquela gripe_. Depois de muito bico e cara feia, Sakura conseguiu fazer com que Sasuke comesse o ramen junto com ela, ela se sentiu mal por toda a confusão que o marido havia passado, mais estava feliz por que afinal tudo tinha dado certo.

Sakura olhava o marido com um olhar apaixonante, enquanto ele ainda relatava sobre a noite e tudo que tinha acontecido, estava tão distraido que se pegou de surpresa, quando sua mulher lhe depositou um beijo carinho e gentil em seus labíos.

_-Eu amo você. _Falou Sasuke

Sakura sorriu para o esposo e depois passou a mão pequena na barriga enorme, virando-se para encarar outra vez, aqueles olhos escuros cheios de vida do marido.

_**-Nós **__te amamos, Sasuke. _Sorriu


End file.
